thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stuff You Like
Stuff You Like is a show by Sursum Ursa where she takes a look at popular television shows and movies. The show was hosted on Chez Apocalypse before it was picked up by TGWTG.com in August 2014. Episodes *Frozen (August 15th, 2014) *Clueless (August 28th, 2014) *Stardust (September 14th, 2014) *Labyrinth - 2nd Look (September 25th, 2014) *The Devil Wears Prada (October 9th, 2014) *Galaxy Quest (October 23rd, 2014) *Thor - The Dark World (November 7th, 2014) *Iron Man 3 (November 20th, 2014) *The Liaden Universe (December 4th, 2014) *Hogfather (December 18th, 2014) *Zombies, Run! (Part 1) (January 8th, 2015) *How Much Money I Make in Online Videos (January 18th, 2015) *Zombies, Run! (Part 2) (January 22nd, 2015) *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (February 5th, 2015) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Fandom Medley (February 19th, 2015) *Enchanted (March 5th, 2015) *Webcomics (March 19th, 2015) *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Groans (March 31st, 2015) *Q&A - Death, Thunderbirds & 50 Shades of Grey (April 2nd, 2015) *The Mummy - 2nd Look (April 16th, 2015) *Vlog - Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Teaser (April 17th, 2015) *Happy 4th Birthday! (April 23rd, 2015) *Fires of the Faithful (April 30th, 2015) *Vlog - Avengers: Age of Ultron (May 1st, 2015) *The Lion King (May 14th, 2015) *Revenge of the Script (May 28th, 2015) *Hot Fuzz (June 11th, 2015) *Bad Science (June 25th, 2015) *Star Wars: A New Hope (July 9th, 2015) *Vlog - Bikes are best and most beautiful (July 16th, 2015) *Pride & Prejudice (2005) (July 30th, 2015) *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Part 1/3) (August 6th, 2015) *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Part 2/3) (August 13th, 2015) *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Part 3/3) (August 20th, 2015) *The Devil Wears Prada - 2nd Look (September 3rd, 2015) *Vlog - Don't Speak Now (September 10th, 2015) *Muppet Treasure Island (September 17th, 2015) *Mysterious Announcement Video (September 25th, 2015) *Advantageous (October 1st, 2015) *Life on Mars (BBC) (October 15th, 2015) *Good Omens (October 29th, 2015) *Good Omens (Aziraphale & Crowley) (November 12th, 2015) *Life-Changing Magic of Tidying Up (KonMari) (November 26th, 2015) *Return of the Jedi (December 10th, 2015) *1st Thoughts - Star Wars: The Force Awakens (December 24th, 2015) *Sister Act (January 14th, 2016) *Prince Zuko (February 11th, 2016) *How To Train Your Dragon (March 10th, 2016) *Your Thrift Habits (1948) (April 14th, 2016) *So Good They Can't Ignore You (April 23rd, 2016) *Mad Max Fury Road (May 12th, 2016) *NCIS (June 16th, 2016) *Stuff You Like's YouTube Money Extravaganza (August 11th, 2016) *Ghostbusters, Kevin, & the Dunning-Kruger Effect (August 25th, 2016) *Coyote Ugly & The Little Lady Agency (September 8th, 2016) *5 Right Now (September 22nd, 2016) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (October 20th, 2016) *Hitch (December 1st, 2016) * #NoPoo Will #Unglue Your Hair (December 15th, 2016) *Mulan (December 29th, 2016) *Moana 1st Look (January 19th, 2017) *Extra - Is Susan a Problem? (March 2nd, 2017) *Portal: GLaDOS (March 16th, 2017) *Challenges of the Deeps (March 30th, 2017) *The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (April 11th, 2017) *Small Gods: Discworld (May 9th, 2017) *Thunderbirds (May 23rd, 2017) *Thunderbirds Are Go (June 6th, 2017) *Portal 2 & Greek Mythology (June 20th, 2017) *Extra - Wonder Woman, Boob Plate, & Kings Bounty Armored Princess (July 4th, 2017) *Extra - Mary Magdalene: You're Doing It Wrong (July 18th, 2017) *Jesus Christ Superstar! (August 1st, 2017) *Inception (August 16th, 2017) *The Da Vinci Code (August 29th, 2017) *Deep Work by Cal Newport (September 12th, 2017) *Wyrd Sisters (September 26th, 2017) *1984 (October 27th, 2017) *Yes, Minister (November 21st, 2017) *Aang - Avatar: The Last Airbender (December 5th, 2017) *Extra - RPG Mashup Game (December 18th, 2017) *Extra - Star Wars: The Last Jedi 1st Thoughts (December 19th, 2017) *Extra - How To Deal With Toxic Fandoms (December 28th, 2017) *Spark Joy by Marie Kondo (January 2nd, 2018) *Rogue One (January 16th, 2018) *Derry Girls (February 13th, 2018) *Discworld: The Truth (February 28th, 2018) *The Deed of Paksenarrion (March 13th, 2018) *iGen by Jean Twenge (March 27th, 2018) Q&As *Feminism! (June 18th, 2015) *Q&A March 2016 (March 31st, 2016) *Q&A July 2016 (July 28th, 2016) Links *Stuff You Like on TGWTG.com *Stuff You Like on Chez Apocalypse Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Content Category:Former Contributor Category:Former Shows